Snapshots
by Spydurwebb
Summary: A series of snapshots with the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane, exploring their feelings as one of them is injured.  Each snapshot is a separate drabble with its own title.


CONSCIOUSNESS

Blue eyes. Bright blue eyes boring into hers. Consciousness filters its way through her in waves, bringing along with it pain. A lot of pain. She feels her heart pummelling away in her chest. With each breath, her lungs burn. The eyes she sees looking down into hers radiate concern. She knows she recognises those eyes, but her brain refuses to give her any more information. She feels cool fingers brush along her cheek. 'You're going to be all right, Sarah. Just stay calm, I'll get you out of here.' The words reassure her just as much as the touch.

HEARTBREAK

He rushes forward, crashing to his knees at her side. Carefully, he slips his arms around her, cradling her body close even as his eyes scan for injuries. His hearts pound in his chest, no amount of concentration or controlled breathing seeming to return them to normal. An eternity passes as he waits for her eyes to open, eventually beginning to see them flutter. Even as consciousness returns, her face contorts in pain. His hearts break as he ghosts his fingers along her face. 'You're going to be all right, Sarah. Just stay calm, I'll get you out of here.'

DIAGNOSIS

As he carries her across the threshold of the TARDIS, he is acutely aware of how light she is. He's carried her in his arms before, in a variety of circumstances – everything from saving her from imminent danger to whisking her away in the heat of passion. Having her fading in and out of consciousness doesn't sit well with him. He rushes her to the medical bay, wanting nothing more than to see her green eyes stay open and the smile return to her face. He hooks her up to a medical scanner and concentrates on the readings. He sighs.

WAITING

The Doctor watches the IV of fluids pumping medication into Sarah's veins. Soon, she'll open her eyes, he's certain. He pulls up a chair and reaches out to take her hand in his, worriedly noticing how it feels too cold. He pushes her hair away from her face, allowing his fingers to stay entwined in her hair longer than strictly necessary. He feels his emotions playing themselves out across his face. Normally, he tries to hide them, not wanting to be perceived as weak, but he'll be happy to let Sarah see his relief as soon as she wakes up.

CHILLS

The first thing Sarah notices is the chill. This isn't like waking up in a cold environment, she's cold from the inside. The Doctor hovers over her, his hand covering hers, his face betraying his emotions. She sees his worry, his concern, and his care, each emanating from his blue eyes. Her eyes scan the room, recognising the familiar surroundings of the TARDIS. She shivers and the Doctor tucks the blankets tighter around her slight frame. She manages a weak smile and is rewarded by the Doctor's reassuring grin. 'Welcome back, my Sarah Jane.' His soft words warm her heart.

RECOVERY

He makes sure she rests, and that she needs for nothing. While sweet, it's also beginning to drive her crazy. 'Doctor, how long are you going to treat me like an invalid?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Baloney. I can barely take two steps on my own without you standing by me, making sure I'm all right. We haven't left the TARDIS in weeks.'

'You had a close call, Sarah, I just need to ensure you're healthy.'

'Healthy, yes, and going stir crazy. You have to stop hovering.'

'I can't.'

'Why not.'

'Sarah, I worry about you.'

NORMALITY

He holds her tightly to him, watching her drift off to sleep. Even as he continues to caress her face, he sees her bare shoulder peeking out at him from the edge of the blanket and can't resist the urge to ghost his fingers along the soft skin. Things are slowly returning to normal between them. He knows their time together can't last, but he cherishes every single moment. Especially these simple quiet moments, just between the two of them, when her humanity doesn't jump out at him. When she is just his Sarah Jane and he's just her Doctor.

HUMANITY

Her head is tucked under his chin. She feels his breaths and hearts beating beneath her hand. She smiles, he's not usually still with her by morning. It's been a rough few weeks for them, but things are settling back down. She could feel his worry and concerns in every touch the previous evening. She looks up at his face. In sleep, he could almost pass for human, but once those blue eyes open, his true nature can't help but escape. Permanence is never something she could get from him, however she can't help but want this to last forever.


End file.
